


Stolen Dance

by Nosrawastakennj



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angy Ranboob, Corrupted!Ranboo AU, Exiled Tommy AU?, Gen, Inspired by Stolen Dance by Milky chance, No Romance, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), enderman ranboo, stop shipping minors you freaks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nosrawastakennj/pseuds/Nosrawastakennj
Summary: Ranboo has nothing. The only friend he made is dead due to his own stubbornness. The one person who actively wanted to be his friend. "Idiot. Why didn't you just leave?" Those were his thoughts as he stared at the water below him, feeling numb to the cold as he starts approaching the snow biome.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 434





	1. A Friend

* * *

####  _I want you by my side..._

* * *

One moment, they were safe. They were fine, tommy was gonna stay in L'manberg. They were all okay...

**Why this. **  
****

* * *

"HEY RANBOO!"

The owner of the name stops in his tracks as he hears his name called, stopping his walk on the prime path and turning around.

A shorter blonde boy was running up to him, an happy grin on his face that Ranboo knew all too well.

"Hello Tommy, how are you?"

"Yeah yeah whatever- we're gonna evict some bitches!" He ignores him completely, excitement clear on his face.

He chuckles quietly, unable to stop himself from returning the grin despite Tommy's problematic nature. It hadn't even been a week that he had been on the Dream SMP, and so far things were going... interesting. After managing to escape Dreams grasp he was able to finally start getting supplies to start building up his own collection of armor and tools. Tommy was one of the first people he interacted with there actually, the 16 year old having been disappointed to know he was still the youngest there.

"I mean- I mean sure but I'm not sure why- who are we after this time?" He asks, keeping a relatively slow jog for himself as he follows Tommy down the path, the other racing ahead.

"I say we go after that hedgehog fuck- he looks weird and smells." He says, one of his iconic loud laughs following after.

_Poor Connor-_

He shakes his head lightly but quickening his pace to keep up with him. While he didn't 100% agree with Tommy on his whole eviction thing, it was quite fun. Even though Tommy himself would never say it, he and Ranboo had become good friends very quickly. Maybe its the short age gap, or maybe its Ranboo just wanting a friend. Sure Niki had invited him in, but she never helped him that much. Tubbo was quite hostile to him, as was Quackity. Tommy had been the only person that was relatively nice to him and wanted to hang out.

* * *

####  _**So that I never feel alone again...** _

* * *

"Crap crap crap-"

He mutters under his breath, sneaking around the trees, body tense and ready to run as his multi-colored eyes search the ground. It was quiet. Too quiet.

He stays still at the edge of the trees, waiting.

One.

Two..

Three...

He burst into a run, hoping his long legs would give him the extra boost to outrun **it.** He could hear a rustling behind him, a branch breaking as whatever is behind him chases close behind.

The adrenaline rush it gave him made him slightly quicker, jumping over the wall and sprinting towards the lights of the land he was promised peace from.

Come on, I'm so close- 

Just a little more-

I'm-

He stumbles, falling right into a creeper hole and landing on his face. He stays still, hearing the hunter behind him draw his blade, barely having time to glance behind him in fear.

There he was. Dream himself in the flesh, Axe raised high as his already blood-stained mask glinted in the moonlight. Unable to see his face, he could only guess the man was wearing a smile of glee and bloodlust. This wasn't the first time Ranboo had been killed.

**Swing**

******Chop** ** **

He sighs, pressing the respawn button that was on his screen, starting back where he came from, ignoring the distant teasing calls.

"Oh Ranboo~"

"Ranboo~"

"Ranboo!

He tenses up, squeezing his eyes shut as the voice gets louder, ready for the feeling of the strike and-

"RANBOO! WAKE UP MAN!"

His eyes snap open in alarm, taking a step back.

Tommy was standing in front of him, an annoyed look on his face

"Jesus Christ man, wake up. Only I get to complain about being tired because i had to wake up at 6 this morning for college."

He blinks, before laughing lightly, starting to walk again.

"Right, sorry-"

He rolls his eyes, before quickening his pace so he could walk in front of Ranboo.

* * *

####  **_They've always been so_ **

#### kind

* * *

Ranboo follows Tommy along the path, letting him run ahead and following behind him, respecting his need to be ahead of him. He looks around as he jog/walks, admiring their country

_This place really is worth fighting for, huh?_ He thinks, smiling at the beauty of the floating lanterns. He turns his attention back to the path as he hears another shout.

He walks up the hill, looking down at what the commotion was. Tommy had stumbled upon the president, his old buddy Tubbo along with the two others Fundy and Quackity. He wasn't quite sure what they were talking about, too far away to pick up on their voices. He hesitates, before slowly walking down to meet them.

"WhY? He's in a fucking sonic suit-" Tommy was protesting to Tubbo, probably having told him his plan of evicting one of the other newer member of the SMP.

Tubbo sighed, looking a lot more tired then the last time Ranboo had seen him. His hair was a little disheveled, eyebags forming form the lack of sleep.

'Guess being president really has taken his toll on him- poor guy' He thinks, frowning slightly and feeling bad for the younger.

"Hey guys! Uh, what are- what are you talking about?" He asks, his tone the usual nervous one that appears when talking to groups of big people.

_wow that was a stupid thing to ask-_ he ignores the thought, standing awkwardly next to Tommy.

Tubbo looks over at him, the tired yet happy look in his eyes disappearing when he walks closer. Fundy seemed to tense up slightly, and Quackity just openly frowned at him.

He winced at that, shifting uncomfortably under their gazes. _wow that really was a stupid question I guess_

"Hey Ranboo!"

He looks over at Tommy, the British blonde having no clue about the mood change. He relaxes slightly, still uncomfortable but feeling a lot better that at least someone there was nice to him.

"Hey **Ranboo**." Fundy says, saying his name like it put a sour taste in his mouth.

His own smile falters again, but forces a smile and a wave to him "H-Hello Fundy-"

"What are you doing here?" Quackity asks bluntly, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh- I was just following Tommy-" He responds, quiet for a moment before deciding to try and make a joke. Quackity likes jokes, right?

"What are you up to, Mr. Sexy-tarry of State?" He asks, forcing a cheery tone yet still somehow sounding awkward

"Don't call me that. It's weird."

He says, narrowing his eyes at Ranboo. At this point even Tommy had read the room which is a miracle, looking very confused before shaking his head.

"We're gonna go evict Connor!" He says, grinning.

That was enough to get everyone's attention, protesting against Tommy's idea.

He rolls his eyes, spouting off some insults at Fundy and Quackity, something along the lines of "bitch" and "furry fucker", grabbing Ranboo by the arm and dragging him with him down the path.

It took Ranboo a few moments to actually start using his legs, eyes fixed on the ground as he follows behind him silently.

"Hey Ranboo?"

He blinks, snapping out of it and looking over at Tommy. He was looking at him with a confused expression.

"Yeah?"

"Why do they hate you?"

He stares at him for a few moments, before turning his head, the same confusion as tommy in his eyes.

"I-

I don't know..."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this video, I'm seeing if I can speed run a fanfiction in two days without my school work or sleep deprivation killing me? Will I be able to do it? Stick around and see. Also, according to god's statistics, I'm too fucking tired to do this and will probably pay for it later.
> 
> Anyways, The story is a Corrupted!Ranboo AU, so don't expect a happy ending. I'm trying to get it done before Friday but that might not happen. Unless the story becomes canon somehow, then I'm gonna be even more invested in it.


	2. Denial

* * *

####  _**But now they've brought you away from me**_

* * *

"TommyInnit."

  
  
Everyone was deathly silent as they stand around, eyes fixated on the speaker. The day had come.

  
  
December 4th, 2020.

The walls around L'manberg hadn't grown in height, but no one really bothered to watch them. The days had gone in a blur, dragging on slowly. Anxiety was clear in the air, sticking to the tall obsidian walls like condensation. Ranboo had tried to distance himself from the others, spending a lot of time in his mines to pass the time.

  
  
But now there wasn't anywhere for Ranboo to go to retreat from this nightmare. He was standing beside Fundy and Quackity outside the Meeting Room, watching the scene in front of him.

  
  
Tubbo was standing on the roof, looking down at Tommy with Dream watching behind him. He was trying to mask his emotions, but the pain was clear on his face as he looked down at his old friend.

  
  
"T-TommyInnit, from this day on-"

  
  
"Tubbo don't- Tubbo you're making a mistake-" 

  
  
Tommy cuts in, looking up at him with a shocked, angry, and hurt expression. He took a few steps back, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe what was happening to him.

  
Tubbo bites his lip to stop it from trembling, clenching his fists and switching his gaze to the fox next to him.

  
Fundy frowned, understanding his pain and nodding his head softly, trying to give him silent comfort to do what he needed to do

  
"TommyInnit, from this day on you are..." He hesitates, the words stuck on his tongue.

  
  
Ranboo took the chance to step to the side, getting ready to defend Tommy despite his own fear. For once, Tommy didn't shove him aside. He didn't snap at him. He was quiet, grief-filled gaze locked on Tubbo

  
  
"Tubbo- Tubbo please there's got to be something else-" Ranboo protests, pleading with him desperately.

  
  
This couldn't be happening. They were just fine, Tubbo said they were gonna fake an exile and then everything would be good. Why... why does it feel so real?

  
"from this day on, you are.. exiled. From L'manberg." Tubbo manages out, avoiding his gaze.

  
If you could see under his mask, Dream would be grinning ear from ear- the wicked man.

Everything felt slow. 

  
  
_Tommy is... exiled? But he-_

"YOU'RE FUCKING LYING TUBBO!"

  
  
Tommy shouts out, taking wide steps closer to Tubbo, a furious expression on his face

  
  
"You're really about to exile me? After all that we've been through together? I'm fucking right! I'm always right, you could've found a way around it! I'm not fucking exiled yet you son of a bitch!"

  
  
"T-Tommy wait-" He stutters out, noticing the change in mood from the two cabinet members next to him.

  
  
"Get out of here Tommy." Tubbo says, tone as cold as ice. Tommy physically flinches back slightly, but doesn't stop his yelling, continuing to cuss him out.

  
  
"You can't exile me I'm your friend! You-" His angry tone breaks slightly, voice cracking. "You said we would stay together!"

"I-" Tubbo starts, before trailing off, shaking his head quickly and meeting Tommy's eyes. "You broke that promise yourself when you decided to jeopardize us! **Leave** Tommy!"

  
  
"I'm not fucking going anywhere you bitch!" 

  
  
"Tommy-"

  
  
"L'manberg is still my home!"

  
  
This time Fundy speaks up.

  
"Tommy listen to the president."

  
  
"SHUT UP YOU FURRY FUCK-FACE! This is- this is so wrong! This wasn't supposed to happen!" He shouts, looking down at the ground.

  
  
Ranboo feels his own heart crack, taking a step forward to comfort him. A hand presses against his chest. He looks over in confusion, only to be met with Jack Manifolds face. He shakes his head grimly, before tilting his head down as footsteps are heard from the other side of Ranboo.

  
  
_Wait, what? What is-_

  
"Tommy, leave this place at once!" Tubbo yells, a rare occurrence that showed how frustrated he was, only to be met with Tommy's angry reply.

  
  
Fundy walks forward, grabbing Tommy's shoulder and turning him.

  
  
"You heard the prez! Get outta here!" He laughs, pushing him back. Tommy stumbled, staring at Fundy in shock before practically exploding in rage again.

"DONT YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO! IM YOUR UNCLE!" He pushes him back, watching him fall with a proud grin. "Yeahhhh that's what I thought!"

  
  
His ears pin to his head, standing up and growling at him, looking about ready to pounce.

  
  
"Tommy, I'll give you one last chance to leave right now before you regret it."

  
  
Everyone's head turned to look at Dream as he spoke. He had jumped down from the roof beside Tubbo, now standing by the doorway to the Meeting Room Chills ran down Ranboo's spine as he remembered the last encounter the group had with the man. Of all people he could have pissed off, Dream was easily the worst.

Tommy also looked over at him, quiet for a moment as he walked forward the stand in front of Dream. Everyone held their breath as Tommy stood still in front of him.

He raises a hand.

  
  
Ranboo inhales sharply, squeezing his eyes shut and getting ready for a fight.

  
  
"Big Q-?"

  
  
"..."  
  


"..."

"..."

  
  
Silence.

  
  
He slowly opens his eyes, blinking a few times as his vision goes back into focus. It takes him a few moments to take in the scene around him. His eyes widen in shock, a surprised and unhuman noise leaving his mouth as it falls open. 

  
  
"T-Tommy..?"

  
  
Quackity grips his wrist, holding it above his head with a blank look on his face. Slowly, Quackity lowers the blade, letting Tommy fall to the ground limply.

  
  
It felt like everything was blurry. Everything but the body before him, scarlet blood quickly pooling on the grass below him, breathing shallow and raspy.

  
  
"B-Big Q-" 

  
  
Tommy's broken voice cracks out, tears in his eyes as he shakily grips his stomach, looking up at his "ally".

  
  
"You should have left when you had the chance." The man responds, dropping the blood-stained blade on the ground and stepping back.

  
  
Ranboo felt like his head was spinning, barely able to hear anything. He was numb.

  
  
Then, something seemed to snap. A lightswitch went off in his head, the bulb turning on. He jolts forward, clearing the small amount of land between him and Tommy and falling to his knees next to him.

  
  
"Tommy, tommy no no- what- I-" He stammers, shaking his head quickly and pressing against the hole through his body, trying to stop the bleeding  
  


 _This_ _isn't real, this cant be real-_

 _  
  
_"T-Tubbo-" He cracks out, tear dripping down his face, looking behind Ranboo.

  
  
He couldn't care enough to follow his gaze.

  
  
Tommy stares at Tubbo for a few moments, before slowly turning his gaze to Ranboo, the usual fire in his eyes dying out as his breathing get more shallow.

  
  
"Hey ranboo..."

  
  
He goes silent, ignoring the tears dripping down his face, slowly nodding his head.

  
"You're a good friend."

  
  
His breath hitches, holding back a choked out sob, managing to reply in a shaky tone.

  
  
"Th-Thank you Tommy-

Thank you."

He smiles, before his chest heaves once.  
  
  


And then he's still.

So still.

Too still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this video, I'm seeing if I can speed run a fanfiction in two days without my school work or sleep deprivation killing me? Will I be able to do it? Stick around and see. Also, according to god's statistics, I'm too fucking tired to do this and will probably pay for it later.
> 
> Anyways, The story is a Corrupted!Ranboo AU, so don't expect a happy ending. I'm trying to get it done before Friday but that might not happen. Unless the story becomes canon somehow, then I'm gonna be even more invested in it.


	3. Memories

* * *

#### I hope they didn't get your mind

* * *

  
Crickets chirped in the cool night grass, the calming sound of swaying trees and swishing leaves surrounding the homes of L'manberg. It was a half moon tonight, the perfect weather for a midnight stroll. 

  
  
The soft tap of shoes are heard as the enderman hybrid walks along the wood path, looking up at the stars in the sky and sighing softly. While the other members of L'manberg slept safe in their bed, Ranboo was outside on a walk. Part of it was because he's a night owl, the other part being his enderman heritage.

  
  
He walked up the hill, admiring the lights that were installed by the path. A lot of the members had commented that they looked ugly, but personally he enjoyed them. They were larger then lanterns and made more lights, very bold and bright in the night.

  
_Guess what you create reflects your personality_

_  
  
_He smiles slightly, thoughts tracing back to Tommy. The boy certainly was like his lights. Bold, bright and confident. Ranboo could only hope to be more like him. The two were almost exact opposites, Tommy loud and bold while Ranboo was quiet and nervous. They fit together well.

  
  
He walked past his house, looking at the hobbit hole that accommodated his gremlin-like friend. He stops, starting at the smooth stone for a few moments, the fires that were lit in the lanterns that illuminated the lawn drawing his attention. He stared at the flickering flames, the lights reflecting in his christmas colored eyes. He reaches one hand out, memorized by the dancing flames before letting his hand drop to his side. He slowly turns away, starting to slowly walk back towards L'manberg again.  
  
  


As he passes through the hole in the wall on his way back towards his house, he glances up to look at the moon one last time before it disappears behind the stone walls. As he does, he spots a figure on his roof. It looked... humanoid. He hesitates, before starting to walk back towards his house.

  
He silently walks up the platform, carefully creeping around and jumping up onto the roof, bracing himself. Instead of the mob or aggressive player he was expecting, he was met with-

  
  
"...tommy?"

  
The blonde whips his head over to look at him. His face was red, and it looked as if he had possibly been... crying? He opens his mouth to respond, but nothing seems to come out. He slowly turns his head around again, pulling his knees up to his chest "Go away Ranboo..."

  
  
He blinks, standing there awkwardly before carefully walking towards him, crouching down a few feet away.

  
  
"Um, are you alright?" He asks, watching his expression

  
  
His question is ignored, the only response he gets is a quiet sniffle. He looks away, before shifting and sitting down next to him. 

  
  
"Hey uh, I know you told me to go away and Its not that I don't respect your privacy I just am worried about you-" He says quickly, hoping to not get snapped at.

  
  
For once, Tommy doesn't respond, eyes fixed on the walls surrounding them.

  
He sighs, following his gaze and mimicking his pose subconsciously. The two sit in silence for a good 10 minutes, jsut staring at the walls and the stars. Any attempt at conversation from Ranboo had been ignored, and he had given up on trying to get him to talk, instead offering silent comfort for whatever his friend was thinking.  
  
  
As he studies the stars, a small voice pipes in,  
  
  
"Was Tubbo right?"  
  
  
He looks over at Tommy, quiet for a moment before asking, "What do you mean?"  
  
  
"Selfish. Am I selfish Ranboo?"   
  
  
He picks his head up, another silent tear running down his cheek. It made sense to him now. Tommy wasnt being mean to him, he was just hurting and didn't know how to handle it.  
  
  
He shakes his head, putting his legs down and turning to face him. "No, you're not."  
  
  
"But Tubbo-"  
  
  
"Tubbo was just upset. Listen, if you were so selfish then why would you have taken the blame for burning George's house down?" He points out. "If you were that selfish, you would have just ratted me out and had me take part of the blame."  
  
  
He keeps his gaze for a few moments, before Tommy looks up at the sky, sighing  
  
  
"Maybe not. But he's right... I did fuck up."

  
  
"I mean- yeah kinda-"

  
"Hey!"  
  
  
He raises his hands defensively, chuckling quietly  
  
  
"but we can come back from this! I'm sure Tubbo has a plan on what to do, he's the president after all."  
  
  
That gets a small smile out of him. "Yeah, you're right."  
  
  
"Of course I am, I'm Ranboo." He jokes, mimicking Tommy and his british accent. He gets a sharp slap on the shoulder for that, but both of them were giggling like little kids.  
  
  
"Oh shut up, Ran **boob**." He retorts, returning the teasing. He rolls his eyes, leaning back on his hands and going back to stargazing.  
  
  
"Yeah yeah, okay....

  
..gayinnit-"

  
"oh cOME ON!"

* * *

####  _**Your heart is too strong anyways** _

* * *

They break into full on laughter, Tommy wiping the stray tear off his face.

  
  
"Yeahhhh, we're gonna be just fine! Dream can use his swear and his- his- his american accent all he wants!"

  
  
He snorts, laughing at his antics. "You do know I'm american too, right?"

  
  
"Yeah but like- you're a good one- wait no-" He quickly goes back on his word, sending them both into another laughing fit.

  
  
He wipes a joyful tear from his own eye now, holding his side. "oh god- what **do** you have against Americans?"

  
Tommy goes silent, looking at him like he just grew three heads. 

  
  
"Did you just- ugh! Americans!" He stands up, shaking his head and grumbling under his breath.

  
  
"I'm gonna go home now, I forgot how **boring** americans are."

  
  
He chuckles, standing up. "Alright then, you have a good night Tommy."

  
  
He climbs down from the roof, waving to him absently "Bye Ranboo."

  
  
He watches him from atop the roof, sighing to himself as he leaves. He waits until Tommy was gone before laying down on the roof, staring up at the stars and resting his head on his hands. He closes his eyes, letting the light bathe his skin, taking a deep breathe of the night air.

  
  
_"Yeahhhh, we're gonna be just fine! Dream can use his swears and his- his- his american accent all he wants!"_

  
He smiles to himself as he thinks about what he had said.

_I hope you're right Tommy._

_I hope you're right._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this video, I'm seeing if I can speed run a fanfiction in two days without my school work or sleep deprivation killing me? Will I be able to do it? Stick around and see. Also, according to god's statistics, I'm too fucking tired to do this and will probably pay for it later.
> 
> Anyways, The story is a Corrupted!Ranboo AU, so don't expect a happy ending. I'm trying to get it done before Friday but that might not happen. Unless the story becomes canon somehow, then I'm gonna be even more invested in it.


	4. Gone

* * *

#### We need to fetch back the time

* * *

  
"What if we don't get the disks back?" Tommy asks suddenly, looking down at the land below them.

  
  
The two had been taking down another one of Ponk's blackstone towers when Tommy had asked that question. The day was almost perfect. It felt.. wrong. Especially with the days coming up soon.

  
  
Ranboo sets his pickaxe down, turning around to look at him. "What do you mean?"

  
  
"I mean what I said idiot." He says sharply, before sighing and slumping against the tower. "Tubbo is furious at me- for no good reason of course. What if he doesn't give me the disks back..." He trails off, before asking the question that's been haunting his mind all day.

  
"What if I do get exiled?"

  
"You won't." Ranboo insists.

  
He shakes his head, standing up straight to look at him, the joking and goofy look in his eyes gone.

  
  
"I know there's that one line that rings through my head as I sleep. Of Wilbur going 'Tommy, let's be the bad guys!'" He explains, grief making the young glow he had to him dull. Suddenly the boy looked much older then he is, the small scars of war visible on his face in the bright lighting.

"And I don't wanna.. I don't wanna be the bad guys. I just want-" He cuts off, visibly thinking.

  
  
Ranboo waits patiently for him to continue, letting him take his time.

"The reason I didn't make Tubbo the leader when I could have chosen anyone, and I chose Wilbur. The man who was already half insane but I knew he was coming back around and why I didn't chose Tubbo-" He says, hesitating before continuing. "Cause I knew that.. if Tubbo was the president..." He huffs lightly, a sad smile on his face.

  
  
Ranboo watched on behind him, frowning sympathetically. Tommy looks to the side where L'manberg stood, saying quietly. "It would pull us apart Ranboo. And.. look at him-" He gestures to L'manberg, where the distant outline of Tubbo could be seen, walking about on his day. "He's picking his nation.. over me. And if he does on Friday..."

  
"I don't know what I'm gonna do with myself." He tries to keep a straight face, pushing away the tears welling up in his eyes.

  
  
Ranboo reaches over, placing a hand on his shoulder gently. Tommy looks up at him as he does, still trying to push down tears.

  
  
"No matter what happens on Friday, I'll help you. I'll figure it out." He vows, a determined gleam in his eyes.

  
  
"We're gonna get you a permanent place in L'manberg. And we'll get your disks back too."

  
  
He snaps his head over to Ranboo, looking at him for a moment as if searching for a lie on his face. He found nothing.  
  
  
After a few silent moments, Tommy leans over to his pickaxe and picks it up again. "Aright, enough with the sappy shit. Let's take this tower down, yeah?!" He says, the excited child-like glow to him returning.

  
  
He returns the smile, also grabbing his pickaxe. "Sure."

  
  
And just like that, they return to their destructive mining. They worked in silence, but there was no tension. The two had come to a mutual understanding, verbal or not.

  
  
_**We are going to figure this out.** _

* * *

#### They have stolen from us

* * *

_**We were going to figure this out.** _

_We were going to figure this out._

"We were going to figure this out."

  
He holds him close to his chest, hands cold and trembling as he desperately tries to wake him up, shaking him gently.

"Tommy- Tommy get up-" He cracks out. But there was no response from the limp body in his arms.

  
"oh- oh my god..."  
  


_This isn't real._

_This cant be real._

That's what he tells himself. This is all a dream.

No, not a dream.

**A nightmare.**

_he's not-_

He feels something click against his hand.

  
  
He freezes, staring blankly for a moment before shifting his hand again.

Another clink.

  
And it was coming from his bandanna.

  
  
With careful and shaky hands, he carefully undoes the bright red bandanna from around his friends neck, slipping it off of him and clutching the fabric close to his heart. As he does so, something clinks to the ground. Something that was enough to make Ranboo gasp, slapping a hand over his mouth and letting out another sob of grief.

  
  
His disk.

  
  
One of the many of the collection, and one of Tommy's prized possessions. Ranboo had seen it before. Tommy had shown him the disk in his home one night, sharing the familiar tune in his jukebox as the two chatted.  
  
He slowly sets the bandanna down on Tommy's chest, waiting before he gently picks it up after moments of hesitation. He brings it closer to his face, thumb gliding over the smooth surface. It was legit.

  
  
It really was one of his disks.

  
  
He doesn't know how long he sat there, eyes fixated on the plate-shaped item. It felt like he was there for only a few seconds, only starting to realize how long it's been when he could distinguish the distant groan of a Zombie.

  
  
_Tommy's disk... I have Tommy's disk._

_  
  
_Suddenly, something snaps inside Ranboo for the second time that day. But this was a different snap.

  
  
This was an angry snap. The snap of a rope that held the bridge together. The snap of a bone that stung and pained. The last straw.

  
  
His eyes narrow, a sudden cold feeling that left him feeling numb enveloping his body. The only thing that kept him from freezing over was the angry roar of a flame in his chest.

  
  
They killed him. They killed his only friend. Their own friend. Dead over a piece of land.

  
  
He felt sick to his stomach, but he pushes the feeling away.

  
  
_If anyone is sick, it's them._

  
  
"I swear tommy, I'll-" he bites his lip, picking the bandanna up and tying it around his neck with unsteady fingers. There was a fire in his own eyes now, one that screamed for vengeance. For justice. "I'll make them regret what they've done to you."

  
  
"To **me.** "

...

  
  
_**"To us."** _


	5. Travel

* * *

#### And I want you

* * *

  
**"For us."**

**  
  
  
**At that, he gently lays Tommy's body down on the ground. A new determination was pushing him forward.

Something new.

Something Dangerous.

  
  
He glances over, seeing a small red poppy on the ground next to them. It had been the only one of the poppies to survive the brawl between Fundy and Tommy.

  
It was a fresh sprout, but it's little red petals were already vibrant against the green and red ground. One of the petals had been torn down the middle, the only thing keeping it on the flower being the small connection of the petal at the base.

  
  
He slowly plucks it from the ground, laying the petal on his friends chest, placing his hand over it and holding it there before standing up after a few moments. He looks up, staring at the distant glow of the lanterns in the sky. There was a distant longing in his chest. A pained feeling that made his fists clench.

  
  
A longing for a home.

  
His eyes widen, his hand soaring up to slap himself in the face.

  
_**Smack.** _

  
He breathes heavily, eyes wide as he lets his hand drop to his side.

  
  
_What the hell am I thinking._

_  
  
__I don't have a home._

_...Not anymore._

_  
  
_At that, he turns away from the place he once lived and thrived. With a few wide strides, he was off, racing through the woods. He didn't have a goal in mind. He didn't know what he was doing, or where he was going. All he knew was he had to leave.

* * *

#### We can bring it on the floor

* * *

  
He runs until the dirt under his feet caves into sand, waves lapping gently at the shore. He stops once the water licks at his shoes, panting and staring off into the ocean. All rational thought was gone. Nothing mattered anymore.

  
  
Nothing except keeping the disks safe, and getting revenge.

  
  
No matter what measures it would lead to.

  
  
He pulls the crafting table out, quickly making an boat and placing it in the water. He climbs inside, limbs bent awkwardly due to his height. Then, he starts to row, pushing away from the shore.

  
  
Even though the water was something that he feared, he couldn't care less. Boats always made him uneasy, but now he felt nothing. 

He does not look back. He doesn't even bat an eye.

  
His vow was more important then his fears.  
  


* * *

#### You've never danced like this before

.

#### But we don't talk about it

* * *

After about an hour straight of just rowing, the distant form of land begins to become clearer and clearer as he draws nearer.

  
  
Carefully, he parks his boat against the ground, stepping out onto the snow. He suppressed a shiver, not being used to the colder weather.

  
  
The land was beautiful. Rocky mountains loomed in the distance, snow falling softly to the ground, coating the land in a white film. Smoke was barely visible behind the great walls in front of him, the clear sign of human life ahead of him.

  
He had done it.

  
  
He had finally made it to the Antarctic Empire.

  
  
He dips a hand into his pocket, feeling the disk again and gripping it tightly.

  
  
He was one step closer to vengeance.

  
  
Ranboo pulls the bandanna up over his mouth and nose, protecting them from the weather as he looks up past the dark stone walls to where the figure of a man-like being stood. 

  
He was unable to read his expression from where he was standing, but he had a feeling it wasn't a friendly or welcoming one.

  
  
He returns the look, having given up on making an effort to befriend him. Or anyone for that matter. There was no time for friends anyway.

  
He had a lot of explaining to do.


	6. An Agreement

* * *

#### Dancing on

* * *

The silence was almost unbearable as they stood there, staring each other down like wild animals.

  
Ranboo kept his gaze, pushing away the hints of fear that the man brought him. He was a legend, after all. Able to defeat 10 player armies with his hand behind his back. Of course one human would be scared of him.

The snowfall around him didn't help his case, the flakes falling against his skin, melting and creating small droplets that felt like flames against his skin.

  
  
The man stared down at the loner for what felt like hours. Then, he disappeared behind the wall again.

  
  
He sucked in a breath, taking a few steps forward, ready to pursue the man if needed. He only took a few strides before he came almost face-to-face with the pigman he was after.

Silence again. It was almost as if he were waiting for something.

  
  
The words he wanted to say were stuck on Ranboo's tongue. How was he supposed to explain why he's here. Would he even let him live if he told him? Would he-

  
  
As he was caught up in his thoughts, he was barely able to see the netherite blade aiming at his neck.

  
  
There's no way he could dodge it in time, he was too quick. 

  
  
He had to think of something-

  
  
He had to-

  
  
Technoblade's eyes widen, his blade colliding with air. Confusion was painted on his face, staring at the spot where his target had just been. He quickly puts his blade up in a defensive manner, spinning around.

  
  
There he was. He was also in a defensive pose, arms covering his head with his eyes screwed shut.

  
  
"..how did you dodge that?"

  
  
He slowly lowers his arms, opening his eyes and looking at Technoblade. He stares at him for a few moments, also shocked at what had happened before shaking his head and standing up straight.

  
  
"I need to talk to you." 

  
  
Technoblade was still quite confused, but slowly lowered his weapons, keeping his shield ready just in case. There was a strange tone to his voice. Almost.. unhinged.

  
  
"...alright." He slowly nods his head, taking a step back.

  
  
He took a deep breath, trying to keep a cool head before standing up straight.

"Technoblade, I would like to make an agreement with you." Ranboo proclaims.

  
  
"You train me, and I help you take over L'manberg." 

  
  
There was clear shock on Techno's face at that statement, quickly questioning his words.

  
  
"Why would I trust you?"

  
  
"I..." He trails off, glancing around rapidly before the same determined and angry look returns to his eyes.

  
  
"If I betray you, you kill me."

  
He blinks, going silent. He was quiet for a while, the silence feeling like it was clawing at Ranboo's brain until he responded.

  
  
"We may have a deal, but I just need to ask."

  
  
He nods encouragingly, eager to answer to his demands, shifting uncomfortably

  
  
"Why would you want to take down L'manberg?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was hella short, Im still working on this but it'll probably be a little slower. My ADHD does not like me focusing on something for more then two days lmaoo

**Author's Note:**

> In this video, I'm seeing if I can speed run a fanfiction in two days without my school work or sleep deprivation killing me? Will I be able to do it? Stick around and see. Also, according to god's statistics, I'm too fucking tired to do this and will probably pay for it later. 
> 
> Anyways, The story is a Villian!Ranboo AU, so don't expect a happy ending. I'm trying to get it done before Friday but that might not happen. Unless the story becomes canon somehow, then I'm gonna be even more invested in it.


End file.
